My Second Childhood or Second Chance
by ladydevalera
Summary: House became House through his father. Wilson wants to give him a second chance to heal by reparenting however parenting House may have disasterous effects on both of them. My first fanfic please be gentle but ideas and critique are welcome
1. Chapter 1

My second childhood or Second Chance---chapter 1 realization

House couldn't stand when Wilson wouldn't talk to him. Wilson had been his only confident for years and never failed to be there for him when no one else would. House would never admit this of course but deep inside he knew it.

Wilson had been his conscience and in some instances thwarted him to keep him from hurting himself.

However strongly he felt about Wilson he couldn't bring himself to talk to him his pride kept him from doing so. Until........

House found himself awakened in Wilson's car on his way to his fathers funeral. He finally felt like there was hope for a reunification even though Wilson assured him he was only going for his mother's sake.

House had gone through the funeral and Wilson paying for a window then the diner meal afterwards and finally felt life would be back to normal. However it still wasn't the same.

Wilson was still different almost disappointed in him and House for some reason felt worse about this than he did when Wilson just ignored him.

He was not going to talk to him about this not House he couldn't but he didn't have to wait very long for Wilson to confront him with it.

Wilson was at his desk diligently working on reestablishing himself at PPTH when House entered plopping himself in the chair and snatching a bite of a sandwich Wilson had left on the desk.

"Oh God, House said as he threw the sandwich down staring blankly at Wilson. You eat this shit".

Wilson simply gave an exasperated huff and said "well if you don't like other peoples food House don't eat other peoples food, get your own."

Wilson threw his pen down and said "what do you want now?"

House was thrown off by this reaction usually Wilson said something witty and realized that House was only kidding about the sandwich he said in his best imitation of a 13 year old "Geez are you on the rag or what."

Wilson stood up and walked to the door House stood up to follow him in an attempt to torment him as he walked through the hospital. However,Wilson merely shut the door and locked it then proceeded to pull the shades. House looked dumb founded for once in his life and said  
"what are we going into the cone of secrecy to talk about your premenstrual mood swings."

Wilson calmly stated "No we are going to have a calm private conversation about your inability to act like an adult and what to do about it."

House scoffed "What do you plan to do about it Mommy Dearest."

Wilson ignored House's typical sarcasm and simply stated "you need to relearn how to behave and have a chance to emotionally grow House"

House looked dumbfounded again for the second time in his life "wha" was all he could get out.

Wilson sensed his shock and once again calmly stated "listen you had a worthless father who abused you physically and emotionally and I want to help you stop it from continuing to ruin your life"

House sat motionless piercing blue eyes staring at Wilson as though he was an insane man with a gun pointed at him.

House stood shaking from head to toe and silently left the room. He had never discussed his childhood much with anyone but Wilson knew it all either from his drunken ramblings or hearsay.

Wilson was afraid he had scared House off and that he would never get him to listen to his idea to help him. He had noticed House's almost possessive jealousy when he was involved with anyone besides himself. Then when Cuddy was going to adopt his reaction was nearly the same it was then that he came to the realization that he was House's father and Cuddy was his mother. He contrived that the ducklings were probably younger brothers and sisters in Houses mind. Of course House wasn't aware that he was doing this of course or at least Wilson didn't think so but never the less his best friend was on his way to destruction and it was because he was emotionally 6 years old or less. Wilson vowed to see House that night at his apartment and discuss what happened that day but he wanted to talk to some professionals about this before he discussed his idea with House.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- What the Hell Wilson

Wilson quickly dealt with the days duties as he had few patients since he had come back it was then went to see the hospitals head of psychiatry. Wilson wanted to start there as she knew House and Wilson and this would keep him from having to spend hours going into their history and Houses antics.

Dr. Lindsey Terpstra knew House more than any one trained in psychology at least. She had over seen his care while he was in Rehab and been the butt of many of his jokes in the past starting with the complaint that only real doctors should work for the hospital.

Wilson had brought the articles he had been reading from psychological journals about what he was proposing and wanted ideas and input on the whole idea.

Dr. Terpstra invited him in warmly and asked that Wilson call her Lindsey.

Wilson started slow and somewhat meekly as he was still a little embarrassed about the whole idea himself "Uh, you know House right" the doctor looked puzzled and said "yes James I do what seems to be the problem" Wilson took a minute and then stared at the ceiling and said "Well he has been acting a little childish well he has always acted a lot childish and I think its due to his upbringing and I want to re parent him." The doctor once again looked puzzled and nodded her head for Wilson to continue Wilson began with telling her as much as he could about Houses childhood and how he reacted to his fathers death then he came to the articles he had researched.

Dr. Terpstra asked for the names of the journals and their authors a few of which she knew either from her own reading or from conferences. She stated "Well James I can tell you these are good professional journals and that the research is solid from some of the names you have given me but these are professional people with years of practice and some of these articles are written as theory not in practice." She continued "I do not support anything like this be done by someone without a background in psychology and a lot of training it could do more harm to House than good furthermore if you could get him to do it which I doubt he might end up resenting you for setting boundaries or identify you with his abusive father."

Wilson understood all of what the doctor was saying as he had thought this out in his mind around three thousand times since reading one article by chance but explained "House will never go to a trained psychologist not in a million years at least I have some trust built up with him even though the walls with him are still up"

Dr. Terpstra gave an acknowledging nod as she had asked several times to see House despite his rude behavior toward her and received nothing but more rude behavior. "I know what you are saying but James this is really tricky stuff it is not as easy as you think." "He is a grown man and you still have to give him that even though you are re parenting" she gave re parenting in quotation marks with her fingers "or it ceases to be therapeutic and becomes fetish behavior." She paused for a second and stated "He needs affection and guidance but you have to be careful not to make this S and M."

Wilson shook his head emphatically "No, no, no, no, thats not where I'm going with this." Instantly mental pictures of House in the school uniform from AC/DC flooded his mind and he wished he could gouge his eyes out.

Wilson said in a shaky voice that was meek and mild "This is definitely not sexual at all I assure you"

Dr. Terpstra said in a soothing voice "James I didn't think it was but without professional skills your going into unmarked territory and your taking a fragile needy man with you." She asked him to wait and try to get him into therapy and Wilson left the office with some child psychology books and her office number.

Discouraged and sure the first person Dr. Terpstra was going to call when he left was Cuddy he decided to simply head to her office and explain himself.

Cuddy was still on the phone with Dr. Terpstra when Wilson walked in she said a quick goodbye to the doctor and looked at Wilson with her are you crazy face and said "What the Hell Wilson" before he could explain himself she continued with "You can't be Houses Daddy he's a grown man well to your point he does have a grown man's body." Wilson looked around the room to avert her glare as she continued "Wilson I know you want to help him but this is a little out there I mean how did you come up with this late night cable TV"

Wilson calmly explained his reasoning and his extrapolation of the reaction House has every time he becomes involved in a relationship such as all of his ex wives then Amber. He then reminded her of his reaction when he found out she was adopting a baby and that he felt she was his mother figure.

To that Cuddy had a horrified look to her face remembering the kiss in her home and said "he thinks of me as his mother and yet he kissed me like a drunken prom date ewww." Wilson looking particularly perturbed with that statement explained "no nothing like that he doesn't consciously feel these things."

Cuddy stated "in case you hadn't noticed Wilson House is a big boy now you can't just treat him like a child" and "further more Dr. Terpstra said this kind of thing is still on the fringe of treatment and should only be done by a professional"

Wilson countered "name one professional that House would go to and trust as much as me."

Cuddy was at a loss as she knew this was true and said "Wilson be careful with this he is not an experiment he's a man and if he does this which I doubt he is going to make your life holy hell."

Wilson gave a quick smile and said "duh, how long have I known him Lisa."" I got him to his father's funeral without needing a strait jacket" she countered "that was because he wanted to reunite his friendship with you and since that has been accomplished it's no holds bar with him."

Wilson thought about this for a moment wondering if he had bit off more than he could chew he hadn't really ever won a battle like this with House and wasn't sure if he could. He was going to try and told Cuddy that he fully intended to give House dignity and respect during all of this unlike his real father did. Cuddy was still against it but she wanted the best for House and if this worked and he could be less miserable than so be it.

Wilson spent the rest of the afternoon and early evening pouring through the books Lyndsey had given him and making various telephone calls to authors of the articles he read.

Wilson finished a little before nine in the evening and then he decided it was time to face House. He had avoided thinking of this all day but he knew he had to do it today or House would simply refuse to talk about it.

As he walked to the door of House's apartment he could hear the stereo booming John Coltrane and some noise in the background that sounded like glass smashing to the ground. Fearing for his friends safety Wilson took his key and entered the apartment.

House was drunk , and not just average everyday Joe drunk but severely drunk. He wasn't even limping. Wilson saw the smashed bottle of Bourbon on the floor and stepped around to turn the stereo down.

House hadn't noticed him yet still trying to pour himself a drink out of a different alcohol bottle. House suddenly looked up and yelled "you son of a bitch why do you want to talk about it he didn't do it to you" Wilson remembered the rape victim who had told him what House had said about his father and Houses reaction to others wanting her to talk about it. House staggered toward him and continued to shout "I hate him and I'm glad he's dead and now you want to start that all over again hell no" Wilson noticed House beginning to lose control something that would never happen if he was sober. The sobbing was killing Wilson but he wanted House to continue so he just stayed quiet while he raged. "I don't need you or anybody else to "help me" especially not you." House staggered forward enraged and crying "If he would've just,just, loved me I could have dealt with it all of it"

Wilson suddenly realized what House was going to say at his father's funeral and it sickened him that his friend thought that if his father loved him the abuse would be ok.

House suddenly became even more enraged and started toward Wilson pronouncing each of his words heavily "Are You Fucking Crazy."

Before House could take a punch Wilson grabbed him around the chest pinning his arms to his sides and said "it's ok House I'm here."

Immediately House began to fight like a bear caught in a trap and Wilson realized just how strong Houses upper body was they wrestled around until they fell on the couch and House's head was on Wilson's chest. Wilson said in the most soothing voice he could muster given the fight he just put up "stop squirming and hold still buddy." House was not hearing that he was still bent on attacking Wilson and making him pay for reminding him of old wounds and daring to think he was going to "make it all better." House called Wilson every foul name in every language he knew but to no avail Wilson was not letting go and after drinking himself silly House was getting tired. House soon settled down and was half asleep as Wilson softly spoke soothing words of comfort. Soon Wilson was able to relax his hold and began to rub his back in circles and stroke the back of his hair.

Wilson knew he couldn't talk to House while he was drunk and tomorrow was Saturday so he softly raised himself from under his friend and tucked him under a blanket. He would stay on a chair close to House fearing he could have alcohol poisoning and while he monitored him imagined what tomorrows discussion would entail.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you all for the input on my story I am new at this and it helps a lot please keep letting me know if I am doing ok. I want the story to go slow so it's a little meatier and it gives me time to come up with better ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three--- I really screwed up this time.

Wilson woke at around three and leaned over to check on House and immediately became alarmed. House's breathing was shallow and Wilson couldn't wake him. Wilson immediately called for an ambulance and then called Cuddy.

He arrived at PPTH and none other than Cameron was the attending that night. She looked horrified by Houses appearance and immediately attacked Wilson with the what did you do look. Cameron and the ER staff finally got House stabilized and he was admitted to the hospital for observation.

Wilson met Cuddy at the door and began explaining as she glared right through him. Cuddy finally realized that House was drunk before Wilson ever got to his apartment and if he hadn't stayed House would more than likely be dead. Cuddy said "I guess you're right about his issues with his father I mean he's never been this self destructive over just a simple discussion." Cuddy went on to say "Wilson if we can't get him to talk to Dr. Terpstra or another therapist God knows what he could do to himself." Wilson looked scared and frustrated and explained again "He will never go to a therapist and you know it I have to get him to work with me and repair some of the damage that was done and this is the only way I know how to do it."

Wilson and Cuddy spent the rest of the night in Houses room in chairs around his bed. Cuddy would occasionally hold his hand or touch his cheek. Cuddy left to get ready for work the next morning and Wilson was left alone with his friend. He decided to speak to House as he felt his friend was more than likely awake and he wanted him to understand how he felt. "House I don't know if you can hear me" Wilson suddenly felt like a walking cliché but continued "I know you hurt and it's a lot more than just your leg and I want to help you" Wilson monitored Houses breathing and face to see if he was awake and felt he was but didn't want to force him to deal with this so soon after almost dying. Wilson explained "I think...I mean I know that you are who you are because of what happened to you as a kid and you are brilliant and you are funny." "You're also depressed, tired, and miserable and there is a part of you that needs to be filled and God I want to be there for you" Wilson struggled for what to say next as he expected House to open his eyes and make a snarky comment to him however this didn't happen. Wilson continued "I was so scared when I found you this morning I didn't know what to do I felt that way too when Tritter was on to you and you stole those pills and I found you on the floor." "I have felt that when I saw you suffer through detox and still try to tell everyone you could handle it" Wilson was almost in tears when he finished "I felt it the worst when I talked to your mother and she told me about your call to the answering machine at Christmas and how you sounded I think I can help you and I think I have earned your trust over the years I'm just praying you will let me in to do this." Wilson decided to give House some time to think and said "I'll be back to talk when your awake" with this he walked out to get a shower and something to eat.

House instantly opened his eyes and then instantly shut them as he was met with a headache from Hell. House felt like shit physically and emotionally thinking to himself "I really screwed up this time." Wilson had always been his friend and had always done everything to protect him even at his own cost. Wilson had almost lost his license for House and had acted as his conscious keeping him from getting fired or arrested many times. House's inner thoughts came to the previous night amazed that he could remember anything at all he remembered Wilson holding him and stroking his hair while he cried. He also remembered the names he had called Wilson and that he attempted to hit him. House felt guilty he hated feeling guilty. James had saved his life and he knew it and he had saved his life before and his career to boot. The whole idea of Wilson being his father figure was so insane to him that he almost felt it would be sort of a joke, but he would feel guilty if he didn't treat it seriously. Damn, he decided to play stupid and see where Wilson was going with this, but he cared for Wilson and knew he owed him and owed him his life. House couldn't get another thought in before Wilson walked into the room and then the act started.  
Wilson acted as if he didn't already know House was awake and listening to everything he said and gave a cheerful "Hey buddy glad your back to the land of the living" to this House just groaned and pulled a pillow over his head "Wilson last time I checked you weren't a stereo so please turn the volume down." Wilson laughed "Well next time you plan to go to the liquor store remember you don't have to drink everything they sell." "I'll remember that" House countered. Then Wilson noticed that House wouldn't look at him and avoided his glances. Wilson knew that House had heard every word he said and even though he knew House had a hangover from Hell he decided now was the time to strike. "Do you remember what happened last night" Wilson questioned. "Well" House started "I remember spending some quality time with several of my favorite liquid refreshments then you came turned the tunes down and we did WWF smack down.. then here, bout right" Wilson couldn't help but smile and realize House remembered it all and would be playing it stupid for the sake of personal safety. "yeah, that is some of it but there was this whole I hate my dad and I don't need your help thing and then there was the thrown punch but you know yada, yada, yada." House pondered how the Hell to get himself out of this one while still avoiding direct eye contact with Wilson. "Well that wasn't anything new I mean you have heard me complain about that son of a bitch more than once and I was drunk Wilson" House finally managed.

"House look me in the eye and tell me you don't remember what happened or I'll call your mother and you can tell her you don't remember." Wilson countered. House's mother or the human lie detector as he called her could read him like a book even though Wilson was getting close to having the same special talent. "Aw that's cheating and I sure as hell don't want her involved in this" House stated exasperated. Wilson caught him and smiled "involved in what House" and House was horror stuck knowing he had just given himself away. "This thing you want to do to me" House said looking at his mattress. Wilson paused for a moment and explained "I don't want to do anything to you House I want to give you what your father didn't and show you that it's ok to trust people and that not every one is out to get you." "Plus, you are so impulsive and immature that you could end up killing yourself or someone else" Wilson noted the expression on Houses face. House immediately recognized what kill someone else meant it meant Amber and he felt sick. "It wasn't my fault she died I said I was sorry" Wilson sighed "I wasn't accusing you House but what if you took off on your bike and hit someone last night, or what if one of your "I know I'm right" hunches turned out wrong and someone died." "I need to give you structure and major boundaries so you can learn how to act like a grown man" Wilson could see the look on Houses face when he said boundaries. House almost spit out "boundaries and structure you think I never had boundaries and structure with "Major Pain" as my dad hell my entire childhood was boot camp." "The minute I left that house no pun intended I swore I would never let anyone tell me what to do and sure as hell I was going to get to do what I didn't as a kid." Wilson was not surprised because at his father's funeral all of this was made clear he simply said "there are different ways to give boundaries and structure your father was abusive I want you to see that a real parent is not cruel or spiteful but looking out for the child or adult in your case best interests."  
House was still agitated with Wilson's words but thought back to his friends actions and words since he had known him and again felt guilty. Wilson sensing his anger and confusion didn't want him to become to agitated as he still was dealing with a hangover and said "House why don't we talk over what this means in a few days, ok." House still avoiding eye contact with Wilson nodded meekly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks so much for the reviews and trying to help me get the hang of open office. I am trying to take some of the suggestions people have given me about paragraph breaks but when I go to edit it breaks it up. Chapter 4 is going to take some thought. I really appreciate the people who take the time to read the story as many of them are waaaayyy better at this than I am.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4---- "hey it's your mo"

House had more than alcohol poisoning his liver was swollen he had jaundice, and his kidneys were shutting down. House's long time use of alcohol and vicoden had caught up with him. He had to stay in the hospital and he had to detox off of the vicoden. Wilson knew this was the time to start bonding with him and show him that some good could come out of this situation he was proposing.

Wilson stayed at Houses bedside almost constantly while House screamed and cried and cursed from the pain. Wilson did everything he could to lessen it even if it was just wiping his face with cold water.

House however was suspicious of this thinking to himself there has to be a catch.

"So is this part of the deal you show me the error of my ways by holding my bed pan" House said as he dry heaved for the fifth time in an hour.

"No, House I actually care about you and I want to take care of you." Wilson said quietly " I know that isn't what you're used to, but I want you to become used to it"

"Aww Mommy can I sleep in you're bed tonight" House said in his best imitation of a toddler.

"Keep it up buddy but you know that you're lifestyle has really screwed you're body up." "I mean you are a doctor so you know what caused all this" Wilson said with a grin.

"So, does that mean that I have to write I will not be a drunken whore monger a hundred times" House replied

Wilson just sighed and went to get his friend a anti nausea injection he could see House was really suffering and his defense was always to attack first when he was vulnerable. It was easier for him to assume even Wilson would pounce on him if he showed any emotional weakness.

House laid in bed and felt bad about how he had just treated Wilson. He knew Wilson meant well he wasn't trying to do anything to him but this whole "parenting" thing scared the shit out of him for some reason. It wasn't because he was afraid of Wilson it was that he didn't want to go back to that time, and even though it was Wilson it scared him. He had been having nightmares lately he thought at first it was due to the alcohol poisoning but they continued. He didn't tell Wilson because he didn't want "Daddy Freud" to analyze him. They consisted of old memories about his dad that he had long forgot and some old nightmares that were brought about by his fear of what his father could do. House was miserable and he did know he had destroyed his health and was driving his friend away, but to allow this was really frightening.

Wilson walked in to the room and saw Houses far away expression and in a soft voice of concern asked "House are you alright."

"huh, oh yeah... so ya got the anti puke potion" House weakly joked.

Wilson noted that he was more pale than he was before and had a sullen look to him and as he injected the medication into his IV he said "you know you can talk to me if something is really bothering you."

"Sure whatever" House shrugged.

Wilson sat on the bed next to House and studied him. He was trying to put up a front and make Wilson believe he was alright but he wasn't doing a very good job.

Wilson put his hand on Houses shoulder and softly said "Hey I know this is scary for you your sick and your leg hurts how about you lay back and I'll rub your leg for you." House laid back and remained quiet but enjoyed the sympathy.

As Wilson rubbed House's leg he continued to note the far off look on his face. He wasn't even responding to the rub down Wilson asked again "really are you okay, I can call you're mom if you want"

This brought a response that Wilson wasn't expecting House raised his head and growled "I already told you I don't want her why can't you get that through your head."

Wilson attempted to answer "hey it's your mo"

House began to shout "She made me do a fucking eulogy for that bastard she said she didn't care if I hated him. She knew what he did and she said she didn't care"

Wilson was shocked as House at least had his mother and never said anything remotely like this before. He looked up in shock to see House crying and immediately grabbed him around the shoulders and held him against his chest softly soothing "come on cry it out, let it all out I'm here." House barely nodded in agreement and did just that.

Wilson continued to soothe and hold house for several minutes before raising his head and kissing House's forehead softly then pulling back to say "you need to talk to me more and stop bottling it up."

"I'm getting out of here, now" House said looking up with red swollen eyes.

Wilson shook his head and pulled House to his chest again and said firmly but with tenderness "you're not going anywhere til you're better , and I'm going home with you to take care of you."

House relaxed in Wilson's arms and in a barely audible voice said "okay"

* * *

Well I have decided I really really really need a Beta badly as I still am not coming close to doing this right and I am ruining the whole story with my poor writing ability. If anyone will be one please let me know. I read the Beta thing on the site I am not actually sure how to go about it though. Thank you for the criticism it's a little hard sometimes but it is helping me look at some issues.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5----- "Oh goody a bed time story"

House was in the hospital another week with Wilson doting on him all the while. House pretended not to like it and often made snarky comments to Wilson ,but secretly was eating up all the attention.

Cameron had been extra careful with House's case and had spent extra time making sure that he was safe to go home. House was discharged on Friday, but wasn't out of the woods just yet. Wilson gave him the choice of a nursing home or allowing Wilson go home and care for him. House balked at this and Cuddy threatened House that if he didn't let Wilson stay with him she would personally make sure it took forever and a day for him to be reinstated.

House relented and Wilson took up House at Houses. Wilson had just returned to work so he and Cuddy decided that he could work from home writing grants for the oncology department, and writing applications to get patients into test trials. Wilson bought an inflatable mattress that he would inflate at night and brought a small dresser for his things. He cleaned the apartment from top to bottom before taking House home, and got rid of the alcohol and vicodin stash. He also went shopping and filled the kitchen with food for probably the first time since Stacey had left House.

Wilson helped House into the apartment and immediately headed for the bedroom. House had other plans "Oh, hell no I will be on my couch enjoying as much X rated television as your credit card will allow."

Wilson laughed out loud at this and sighed "All right watch all the tv you want but number one I changed all my credit card numbers, and two soon as you get sleepy its back to bed with you, got it."

"I'm not even close so I hope you like sleeping to the sound of infomercials my friend, and why change your credit card numbers is that a new kind of physical therapy to motivate me into action in an attempt to find the new ones" House scoffed.

However, House was drifting off to sleep within twenty minutes. Wilson began helping him up grinning "alright buddy its bed time."

As the two hobbled down the hall to the bedroom House mumbled something to the effect of I'm not tired causing Wilson to giggle. Wilson deposited House in his bed and tucked him in reaching down to give him a hug, which House did not push away from, but he did not readily participate in. Then while pulling back gave him a light kiss on the temple and from behind he saw House flinch for a second but nothing more.

Wilson made a chicken casserole that he knew House had enjoyed from living there previously and woke him at serving time.

Wilson woke House as softly as he could and helped him out to the living room where House discovered he had a table to eat off of "how far did this set me back I don't remember hiring an interior decorator and telling him to go for the happy home maker look" House stated with a look of sheer horror on his face.

"I will have you know I got this from my Aunt Til and it didn't cost you a dime, and you need to learn to eat at a table and imbibe in all four food groups" Wilson retorted.

"I will have you know that since tomatoes have been reclassified a fruit whenever I order pizza I am having a complete meal, and that's at least four times a week" House informed Wilson.

Wilson stated firmly "Well, for now on we eat at the table and take out is a treat." "You need to learn to eat better for your health, and we are going to use table manners."

"Table manners, who do I have to impress I'm in my own home" House demanded

"No manners, no dinner your choice" Wilson stated calmly.

"Ok by whose standards then" House asked.

"I will let you know when you fall short" Wilson explained and then let House have it with "I am assigning chores too, but I am going to be easy on you for awhile until you start feeling better."

"I am not doing chores and that is it" House growled.

"Once again your choice but then I don't have to give you any privileges" Wilson stated with a small smile.

"What privileges do you think you have the right to give me" House edged closer to Wilson as his jaw set.

"Well there's tv time, piano, snacks, game boy, reading, computer, guitar, and of course accessibility to your porn stash to name a few" Wilson explained even toned.

"How do you think you're going to keep me from doing any of that like I'm going to just let you" House remarked a smirk on his face.

"I have already locked up the porn, and the bike and car are at Cuddy's." " I will either remove or turn off anything else you feel the need to use without permission if I have to, and I hate to say this but I'm able bodied and your not so I don't expect it to be much trouble." Wilson stated matter of factly.

"Wilson stop with the fucking power trip I'm not going to play games with you I'm not in the mood" House yelled.

"House let's just eat and we can talk later about all this stuff it's been a long day for you" Wilson calmed.

"I'll eat, but don't think this is over Wilson" House warned.

"I know by now it's not I just want you to get something to eat and calm down" Wilson soothed.

House sat down to eat and even passed the food asking please and thank you during the meal, but made sure that he ate with his mouth open to where it was noticeable and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

When they had finished House stayed at the table as Wilson cleared the plates. Wilson walked behind House and wrapped his arms around his shoulders hugging him from behind. "Thank you for trying to use manners I know you didn't want to, buddy" Wilson said into Houses neck.

House was frozen in the embrace and visibly confused by this response all he could manage was a weak "uh Ya"

Wilson helped House back to bed and tucked him in then sat on the edge of the bed. House immediately turned his back on Wilson which Wilson assumed was due to the fear of the intimacy he had just shown to House. Wilson laid beside house propping himself up on his elbow looking down on House and said softly "I thought we would try something new now that you're at home." House looked forward as though he wasn't hearing Wilson. "I want us to talk for an hour a night before you go to sleep."

"Oh goody a bed time story" House jeered.

"If that's what you want to make it fine." " I was thinking about just letting you get some things off your mind It can be about how your feeling now or some of the things you were telling me about your parents" Wilson clarified.

"What if I don't feel like talking" House countered.

"You don't have to if your not in a talking mood I'll just stay here and rub your back and spend a little time with you, ok" Wilson explained rubbing soothing circles on Houses back and stroking his hair.

House laid motionless letting Wilson fawn over him for ten minutes or so then said in a barely audible voice "Why do you think I need this?"

"Wilson sighed and paused for a few long moments "I want you to feel good House, and I seriously don't think you ever will unless I help you with some of the damage that was done to you." "You won't take going to a therapist seriously even if you would ever trust them" " I'm afraid even if you did go and take it seriously the rate your self destructing you wouldn't make it unless I took drastic action."

House said nothing more and Wilson continued to rub his back for the rest of the hour. Wilson finally suggested "Close your eyes House I'll turn the lights out when I leave" House obeyed much to Wilson surprise and Wilson continued stroking his hair for a few more minutes then turned the light out and left the room.

House thought to himself that he was crazy for going along with this mad idea and with every fiber of his being felt as though he was doing something wrong. However, he understood what Wilson had said about not taking therapy seriously. House wouldn't have and he didn't trust anyone except Wilson. He knew he was miserable and he knew what Wilson said was true but he still couldn't just accept this arrangement no matter how hard he wanted to do it for his friend.

Wilson began cleaning up the mess for the night and thinking about how his first day with his "son" had been. Wilson thought it hadn't gone to bad he had expected to have problems with House when it came to chores and rules and House was really less angry than Wilson had expected. Wilson noted just how uncomfortable House had been with the affection he had been trying to lay on thickly. House didn't stop him he just seemed like he wasn't sure what he was suppose to do.

After cleaning up the kitchen, airing up the mattress ,and getting ready for bed Wilson heard something from House's bedroom. It sounded like moaning or whimpering at first and Wilson headed to check on House. House was ghost white and sweating like he was in a sauna. He was shaking and even though Wilson couldn't make out what words House was saying he knew he was in distress.

Wilson ran to Houses side "Greg wake up it's me Wilson.... Greg, Greg, wake up buddy"

House jumped up and screamed then yelped a few times as he finally realized where he was as Wilson grabbed him holding on to him like he was life itself. House yelled "I don't want to talk about it" over and over.

Wilson buried Houses head into his neck and soothed "shh honey just shh your alright." " I have you buddy you don't have to talk just calm down"

House started to fight to get away from Wilson "Get the hell away from me and leave me the hell alone" House raged.

Wilson wrestled with House almost head locking him at one point Wilson tried to soothe but House was frantic and wasn't hearing anything. Wilson finally grabbed House threw him face first on the mattress and held him down yelling "calm down just calm down baby I'm here."

House was far from calm, but wore out and laid crying and trembling against the mattress.

Wilson turned House like a small child laying Houses head on his shoulder and pulling him tightly around the torso folding his arm around to lay his hand on the back of Houses head. "that's right baby just cry it out I'm here buddy" Wilson soothed.

House sobbed uncontrollably against Wilson's chest and could only manage "just leave ..."

"I'm never leaving no matter what you do baby." "I'm gonna take care of you I promise" Wilson said again putting his head down intermittently to kiss House on the forehead or hair.

"I hate you" House raged

"I'm still staying baby just cry it out" Wilson said quietly as he began stroking Houses hair.

House eventually cried himself to sleep as Wilson laid consoling him until his shoulder felt numb. Wilson slowly moved House off of him and settled him in for the night. He left the room an emotional wreck wishing he hadn't gotten rid of all the alcohol in the house. Wilson kept re examining the night and wondering if he was doing more harm to House than good. Wilson wasn't sure where to start repairing this in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6---- "Wilson I swear to God it's soooo worth it"

Wilson woke early the next morning after a night of little sleep. He began making breakfast deciding that he would make the pancakes he knew House liked to help lighten up the mood after the previous night.

Wilson woke House gently shaking his shoulder "Hey buddy, time to get up I made some pancakes"

House grunted and refused to look at Wilson. Wilson figured as much with the intimacy that had been shown the night before and decided to give House his space.

The two sat down and ate in total silence Wilson did note however that House ate well. Wilson attempted to normalize the situation when breakfast was over by asking House to do the dishes.

"I hate dishes" House growled

"House remember we talked about this both of us have to do our part you do the breakfast dishes and I'll do lunch"

"Why do I have to do dishes at all I didn't before you moved in" House complained

Wilson shook his head "House I told you were going to try a healthier lifestyle and this is part of it now there aren't that many dishes and you don't have to dry them and put them away just put them in the drainer"

House scowled and stood to do his chore but was sure to let it be known that he was not happy.

Wilson hugged him from behind "Thanks buddy"

"Wilson, would you stop with that stuff or do I have to explain good touch bad touch to you"

Wilson continued to hold House "It's just affection and I want you to get used to it."

House shrugged but Wilson noted that he was relaxed to the touch. Wilson waited for a minute and then let House go and asked if he wanted to watch his soaps.

"tired" was all House said and then headed toward the bedroom.

Wilson was concerned at this because House never gave up a chance to watch his soaps and he had just woken up. He decided to call Dr. Terpstra and get some advice about what to do.

Wilson used his cell phone so he could call descretely and move to an area where he was sure House wouldn't hear.

"Hello Dr. Terpstra this is Dr. Wilson I talked to you about House and I wondered if you could help me with a situation"

"Yes Dr. Wilson I remember and Lisa has told me that you have been with House since his release from the hospital what seems to be the problem?"

Wilson explained the events since he had brought House home and asked for Dr. Terpstra's advice about what she thought was going on.

"Well James your bringing up a lot of old memories and feelings House hasn't dealt with before and that causes flashbacks and nightmares."

Wilson was quiet for a second then asked "Am I hurting him should I stop?"

"No James its not hurting him but you have to realize whats going on and that it is going to effect him like this and he has to know too."

"Lyndsey, I think he does know why he is having nightmares and all, but I want him to know that I can comfort him"

"James you can't expect him to come from an abusive background and automatically trust you when you show him the affection and support he has never received he is naturally suspicious of it"

"So what do I do to help him through this" Wilson puzzled

"Continue to give him structure and affection and unconditional positive regard" Lyndsey said "House is used to people treating him badly therefore he expects it and will push you to prove your like everyone else in his life"

Dr. Terpstra added "Expect him to act out his feelings just like a child would"

The doctor discussed some childhood trauma books and articles that Wilson should read and discussed helping House to learn some mindfullness techniques to assist with flashbacks. When Wilson got off the phone he went to talk to House to feel out where he was emotionally.

House was on his bed playing gameboy and when the door opened he turned his head away from Wilson.

"Hey I've never seen you turn down the soaps whats goin on?" Wilson questioned

"Wilson I just got out of the hospital can't a guy get tired once and awhile."

"House, are you sure you just don't want to avoid talking about last night"

House looked squeemish and Wilson noted he hadn't looked him in the face all day "no, just tired" House said softly.

Wilson sat on the bed and House froze Wilson noted that but didn't say anything about it "Greg you know that this is all coming out because I'm bringing out some old memories that you repressed" "Just know that I'm here and I'm going to help you through all of it"

House avoided his eyes and nodded

Wilson decided he should let House think for awhile and just patted his friends shoulder and left the room.

The day was spent alone with House only coming out of his room to go to the bathroom, eat, or do something Wilson asked. At 9 o'clock Wilson went in to spend an hour with House before he went to sleep.

"So you were pretty quiet today something you want to talk about bud." Wilson said softly

"I told you I was just tired I don't get you Wilson first your all over my case about resting and then all you want me to do is talk talk talk" House said irritably.

"ok, ok, buddy just relax I just want you to feel free to talk to me" Wilson soothed rubbing House's shoulders.

"I don't have anything I need to talk about" House sneered

"House I already told you I'm here for you if you want to talk and if not I'll just lay next to you and be with you for an hour or so."

Wilson laid as he had before resting on his elbow rubbing House's arm, shoulders, back, and stroking his hair. House eventually relaxed to his touch and Wilson almost thought he was beginning to enjoy it.

"Wilson I want to have a friend over tommorrow" House said in a tone that Wilson could only call shy.

"Well, no problem you could use a little socialization" Wilson said brightly.

"Um Wilson... this friend will need some money and I'll need some privacy"

"Well House your an adult and I respect that you have needs so tommorrow I'll go get you some money out of your account and then I'll go shopping and run some errands fair enought"

House looked as though he had been hit by a truck "your not going to tell me I can't see her and that its bad for me?"

"House we talked about this I want to reparent you but your an adult and regardless of how I might feel some decisions need to be made by you right or wrong" "I'm hoping after awhile you'll start making better decisions"

House still wouldn't look at Wilson but nodded in agreement.

A few hours later Wilson heard shrieking from Houses bedroom and neerly had a heart attack getting to him. He had literally destroyed the bed his sheets and pillows were all over the floor. Wilson grabbed House and wrestled him to his chest.

"House, Greg, wake up baby it's all right"

"Fuck you I'm not letting you do it to me again and I'm telling mom you son of a bitch" House screamed punching Wilson as hard as he could.

Wilson nearly threw up from the blow and made a mental note to not grab House when he was dreaming he tried to recover as quickly as possible and attempted to calm House down.

"Greg baby it's me Wilson wake up sweet heart"

House was shaking and flailing with a look of sheer painc on his face

"Dad I hate you get off of me" House yelled.

"Greg it's Wilson your dad isn't here he died remember I'm taking care of you now and I won't hurt you it's a dream honey"

House continued to look frantic but calmed down somewhat after that and Wilson was able to to hold him again.

"shhh baby it's alright I promise it's okay no ones gonna hurt you I'm here" Wilson cooed in his ear.

House didn't speak but relaxed more in Wilson's arms he then moved down to lay his head on Wilson's stomach which Wilson interrpreted as Houses attempt to control his situation.

Wilson continued to soothe and stroke House and eventually House relaxed and was close to sleep.

"Go to sleep baby I'm here you're safe" Wilson told House softly

House gripped on to Wilsons sides and murmured something that Wilson couldn't understand. Wilson laid there until he was sure House was asleep then carefully moved House up on the bed to sleep on his own.

Wilson decided to just sleep on the couch that night in case House had another nightmare.

The next morning Wilson checked on House and he was already awake and in the shower Wilson started breakfast and called House out when it was done.

"You do the dishes cause I did dinner dishes last night" House claimed

"I know the rules just eat House"

"When can I call my friend Wilson oh and you gotta give me time because sometimes they can't come right away" House said like a little boy letting his parents know all he wants for Christmas was a red ryder bebe gun.

"Ok,Ok House why don't you let me clean up after breakfast and get dressed, and then when I go to get your money you can call, when I get back you'll know when she'll be here and how long I have to be gone."

House shook his head vigorously and actually helped clean up so that Wilson would hurry out. Wilson inquired how much money he should get and when House told him $600.00 he nearly fainted. "House, are sure about that I mean what does she do that's worth that much money"

"Wilson I swear to God it's soooo worth it"

Wilson left and went to the bank to get Houses cash and decided to stop and get his friend some condoms as well. The last thing House needed was to get a social disease.

House met Wilson at the door nearly jumping out of his skin "Wilson she's coming in an hour ya gotta leave or you'll ruin my mojo"

"ok House I'm outta here but you have three hours and then I'm back so get your mojo in gear when she gets here"

Wilson left and went to do some errands and grocery shop he drug his feet as much as possible because he didn't want to actually meet Houses little friend. Wilson returned to the apartment to find House watching TV in his flannels and a tee shirt looking extremely relaxed.

"I see you had a good time" Wilson teased

" Best time I've had in quite awhile you should have come back early she was under my spell I could've hooked you up" House said looking entirely to self pleased.

"ah..Greg I don't think I like seconds"

"Hey just trying to show you that I know sharing is caring Wilson"

House was too relaxed the rest of the night and Wilson noted that he wasn't favoring his leg as much as he had been. House went to his room early and when he came to spend and hour with him he jumped up off of the bed and went to brush his teeth.

"So anything you want to talk about today" Wilson asked suspicious of Houses need to brush his teeth.

House refused to meet Wilsons gaze but this has been going on since his first nightmare. "Wilson, I'll let you know if I need something"

Wilson stroked House the rest of the hour and told him to close his eyes so he would be asleep before he left. When he turned the light off and left the room he ran through the day in his mind hoping he was just overthinking things.

House slept through the night without a nightmare which was suprising to Wilson, and was awake before Wilson in the morning. He was grey and looked ill he slept most of the day which Wilson thought was probably because he took to much on the day before. House spent more and more time in his bedroom in the next few days and wouldn't come out except to eat. Wilson was worried but decided that he was expecting too much from House he had just gotten out of the hospital and he needed some time to rest still.

* * *

Thank you for the kind words of encouragement it has helped and thank you DaZebra for offering to beta for me. I haven't connected yet but I hope to do so soon. I hope to have the seventh chapter done soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-----

During the next few days, House rarely left his room and Wilson noticed that he was awake for only a few hours a day. Wilson was getting worried, and House was becoming more and more evasive.

One evening House extracted himself the bedroom and headed into the living room to eat. "Wilson, what have you burnt—excuse me--_cooked_ for supper tonight?"

"Ah, the connoisseur of Taco Bell gives me his nod of approval. I'm touched," Wilson jabbed.

"Hey, Taco Bell is a fine eating establishment and utilizes professional chefs to compile their menus," House informed Wilson in his most superior tone.

"If you say so. I've made chicken stir fry. The last time you had it you told me it tasted like crap but then ate your helping and the rest of mine," Wilson replied.

"Wilson, you should know by now that I'll eat anything I don't have to cook for myself."

"Well, you don't have to eat it if you don't want to, but judging by how rundown you've been looking these last few days, you need to get something substantial in you soon," Wilson said.

"There's nothing wrong with me, Wilson. I'm fine. I just got a little over tired this week and now I'm catching up on my rest."

House coughed loudly. The flush of heat that colored House's otherwise pallid complexion caused Wilson to doubt the validity of his argument. Before House could stop him, Wilson reached out and pressed the back of his hand to House's forehead to find that his friend was indeed warmer than usual. "I'm going to get a thermometer, and we'll see just how fine you are."

While Wilson was fetching the aural thermometer he remembered seeing stowed away in one of the bathroom drawers once upon a time, House sighed and started eating his stir fry as though it were snot-covered innards "Ewww! It's chicken with goo!"

"House, your condition is declining too rapidly to be natural. You should be getting better by now, not worse. Do you have any idea why you're not? Is something wrong?"

"Wilson, please. Look, you feed me this goo," he said, gesticulating at the newly empty plate in his lap, "and demand that I do dishes. How do you think I'm going to feel? This place is a gulag."

Wilson took his dish from him and returned it with a second helping.

"Well, you seem to like the 'goo.' You've eaten a whole plate, and now you're starting on to number two," Wilson pointed out.

"Daddy says if I don't clean my plate I can't watch Debbie does Dallas tonight," House said to Wilson in his best impression of a pouting five year old.

Wilson sighed and retrieved the thermometer he had left on the coffee table near House's propped up feet. He stuck the probe in House's ear and pressed the button. It did not take long for the thermometer to beep, signaling that its measurements were complete. Wilson gasped when he saw that House's temperature was nearly 105 degrees.

"House, let me see the whites of your eyes," Wilson demanded, reaching out for him.

"Lemmie go!" House yelped as he dodged Wilson's grabbing hands and attempted to rise from the couch.

Wilson finally got a hold of his friend's head and pried his eye open House's eyes were yellow-tinged and his pupils were slightly dilated. "House, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. You're just being paranoid. The lighting in here is off—everything looks yellow," House countered.

"House, you're going back to the hospital. Go get dressed," Wilson ordered.

"I don't need to go to the damn hospital, Wilson. I'm just fine."

"You're going and that's final." Wilson grabbed Houses forearm, yanked him from the sofa, and began marching him back to the bedroom.

House arrived at the hospital within a half hour mostly due to Wilson's threats to dress House himself if he continued to dawdle.

Wilson sat next to House during the initial examination and witnessed him vomiting up the chicken stir fry. By this point he wasn't surprised to find out that House had been regurgitating most of his meals for the last week. House's blood pressure was abnormally low in addition to him being jaundiced. When House fell asleep sometime after the exam, Wilson went to talk to the attending.

He discovered that Cuddy had beaten him to the punch and was busy looking over the labs outside of the private room House had been lucky enough to score. When she caught sight of Wilson, she shot him a pitying look and shifted her weight uncomfortably.

"Wilson, I think I need to tell you this, because I know you're going to upset," she began.

Wilson was immediately fearful, his imagination spiraling into a panic. "What's the matter? Is he terminal? Is there something we didn't catch?"

Cuddy patted him on the shoulder reassuringly. "No. No, it's nothing like that. It's just—" She broke off and looked away from him as though embarrassed. "We found opiates in his system, and he had a blood alcohol level of point-oh-eight."

Wilson was immediately furious. "That son of a bitch! How dare he! After all the—"

"Wilson," Cuddy interrupted, "he's an addict. What did you expect? I told you this wouldn't be as easy as you thought. You yourself have told me how difficult it is for him to adjust to changes. When he's under stress like this he goes for what works and what works fast."

Wilson massaged the back of his neck and did his best to look contrite. "I know, Lisa. I just got angry, because he lied to me. I don't know what I expected I just thought we were bonding a little, you know."

After discussing a few more orders of business, Wilson made his excuses, saying he would return to sit with House in a few hours. Wilson returned to the apartment and immediately made a beeline for the bedroom. After searching for only twenty minutes he found a case of bourbon secreted away in the closet and three half-full Vicodin bottles with three separate patient names on them. Wilson was again enraged that House would pull something like this despite the legal trouble in which he had been in the past, but then stopped to think of how this situation could be turned into a teachable moment. He needed to show House that he wouldn't be like his actual father. Wilson thought about how House's father would have handled this and figured it would involve shame, punishment, and anger. Wilson had to prove to House that he was more concerned with his wellbeing than the fact that he lied and disobeyed. He began to think of House in the terms of a five year-old boy and decided he would take his lead from there. What would he do if his little boy did something to make himself seriously ill and then tried to hide it from him? He would be so happy that his son was going to be okay that he wouldn't be as concerned with his punishment. House needed to know that, yes, he did something wrong but that Wilson was going to concentrate on how happy he was that House was still alive and well.

House was awake when Wilson returned. "So, what's the verdict, Judge Dread?" House jested wearily.

Wilson strode towards the bed confidently and wrapped his arms around House in a tight hug. He released him and sat on the edge of the bed, much to House's obvious surprise. "Hey, buddy, I'm so happy you're going to be alright. You're going to have to stay here at the hospital a little longer. You may have done some permanent damage to your liver."

"Wilson, I've been sick before. It's no big deal."

"House, I love you. No matter how it happens, when you're this sick, it's a big deal." Wilson continued, his voice breaking with unshed tears, "I found the booze and the pills. You could have killed yourself, buddy."

House turned his head away from Wilson, unable to look at his friend when he was emotional. "So now it's time for consequences, huh?" he asked sarcastically.

"House, you're half-way dead. I don't care about consequences or punishment or any of that. I care about you and how you feel right now."

"You're not angry?" House inquired, puzzled.

"I was at first, but then I realized that I'm just glad you're okay and that I still have you," Wilson said. "I just want us to concentrate on getting you better and home. I realize you were dealing with a lot of stuff, a lot of changes, and the drugs and alcohol helped in the past, so that's what you used to feel better."

House eyed Wilson suspiciously. "So I'm supposed to believe I'm actually off the hook for this?"

"House, I know you're not used to being cared for, so you figure there's a catch or that I'm going to use it against you, but I'm not going to do either of those things."

"I'm tired," House said quickly and tried to turn away, but Wilson held him still with a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not leaving. You're going to have to get used to me being around whether you like it or not. There's no way I'm risking loosing you again," Wilson said in a superior yet gentle tone.

"I never said I wanted you to leave," House said and closed his eyes. He shrugged off Wilson's hand and rolled to face away from his friend.

Wilson sighed. He knew that House wasn't going to talk anymore tonight at least, but he hoped he had somehow gotten through to him.

Three weeks later, Wilson was allowed to bring House home. House had had several nightmares during his stay in the hospital, and he handled them just as he had when House was at home. After having been under such close supervision for so long, House was weak and irritable.

"Ok, buddy, let's get you into the bedroom," Wilson said, arm wrapped firmly around House's waist to keep him steady on his feet. After several weeks of bed rest, his legs were shaky under his own weight.

"I've seen enough beds, bed pans, and bedding to last a life time. I want TV," House whined.

"Sorry, but no. You heard what the doctor said: as much rest as you can get for awhile, so TV will wait until after a good nap," Wilson ordered.

House grumbled something unintelligible under his breath and flopped on his bed. "Come on, Wilson. I can rest anywhere. It doesn't have to be on a bed. _Pleeeesssse_."

"No dice, House. You're finally getting better, and you're going to follow the doctor's orders this time."

"I'm 49 years old, Wilson. I'm getting sick of this whole deal".

"House, you nearly killed yourself, and you don't even care! I, on the other hand, do. I've already talked to Cuddy about this. If you don't start opening up and following doctors' orders, I will turn you into the police for the prescriptions I found." Wilson pinned House with a grave stare.

"Oh, so there's the consequence—do what I say or else," House accused.

"I told you there wouldn't be any consequences, but I have to make you care about yourself."

"You've said yourself that I'm the most self-centered person you know. How can you say I don't care about myself, Wilson?"

"House people that care about themselves usually don't abuse drugs and alcohol while in hepatic and renal failure." Wilson explained with conviction"I've spent every waking moment with you these past three weeks. Would someone who only wanted to punish you or control you take that time? I care about you."

"I know. It's just—I know," House said hurriedly and then laid down, turning his back to Wilson.

Wilson looked down at him, concerned. "Ok, we can talk later after you've rested." Wilson bent down and hugged House tightly. "I'm glad your finally home. I'll wake you for dinner."

Wilson woke House several hours later and brought him out for dinner. "Well, there is one benefit to your being sick. You won't have to do the dishes."

"I always knew there was a silver lining to almost dying," House said sarcastically.

"Eat up, buddy. I TiVo'd your shows for you so you can watch them after dinner," Wilson said brightly.

"I've got three weeks of the soaps to catch up on. Oh, the humanity, Wilson."

"My poor, poor, little neglected buddy denied decent television," Wilson replied in mock concern.

"So, is your poor, little, neglected buddy still in trouble for not informing you of all his medications?" House muttered under his breath.

"House, I already told you how I felt about that. I'm just glad I found out about it when I did, so you didn't hurt yourself even more. Yes, we're going to have some trust issues, but that's more of a reason for us to do some serious talking. I care about you, and I want to take care of you, and I need you to trust me too."

"Fine, but after TV, alright?" House questioned, like a little boy who was asking if he could play just one more video game before homework.

"Sure, but we do have to talk about what you want to do for your birthday that's coming up soon," Wilson said with a smile on his face.

"Oh, boy! I want a Power Rangers party with a piñata," House exclaimed sarcastically

"I was thinking about maybe going out to eat, then you and I doing something together, bowling maybe. We could even ask Cuddy to come if you want," Wilson offered.

"Can I have one of my friends spend the night? I could go to the fetish barn for my present and then have a sleep over with a certain blond I know," House grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"I think we should wait awhile before any of you special friends come to visit again, but you do need to start thinking about what you want for a present." Wilson left the room to fetch his own plate from the kitchen.

House looked after him with an expression that fell somewhere between shock and tearfulness and turned to watch his program in silence.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you to Dazebras for betaing this story and for bringing a lot to the story pointing out character development, and sentence structure. The story would be horrible without this beta. I also would like to thank mileshighonwheels for discussing with me the creep out value of Wilson calling House baby. I had thought that was over the top at first but I only used it during nightmares or extreme emotional problems. I may use it again but extremely sparingly. I will say now that House will never ever, ever, ever call Wilson "daddy" or "dad" unless it is sarcastically. Thank you, bertietiger, for explaining what fluff was. I also want to say I like Taco Bell so don't be offended at the reference. I have gotten a lot of emails from people who have come up with a lot of really cool ideas with this theme. I would like to see other people take it and write their own story and go in their own direction. Re-parenting is an actually psychological intervention that is most commonly used in work with people who cut. However, it is nothing like what is shown in this story. It is the practice of giving the individual the feeling of a nurturing relationship in session that mirrors a good parent-child relationship


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8---- The battle of the box

Wilson knew that House's birthday wasn't for several months but he wanted to give House something that proved that he cared about him, something to look forward to. House had never really celebrated his birthdays, but this was the big five-Oh. Wilson's mind was still spinning with questions about how he should treat a forty-nine-year old five-year old.

House was lying on the couch watching his soaps but not as intently as Wilson would have expected. House had a far off expression on his face and didn't appear to be paying much attention to the television.

"House you ready for bed, buddy?" Wilson inquired with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Wilson, we just got to the good part: Candy is going to tell us whose baby she had while she had amnesia," House pleaded emphatically.

"House, it's already nine o'clock, and you're still weak. We can pause the TiVo so you can watch it later. You promised to have a talk with me tonight, remember?" Wilson waited to see if House would balk at this or comply.

"Wilson, just five more minutes, pleeeaaasssee?" House whined, bouncing up and down on the couch.

Wilson chuckled at House's actions but didn't give him the five extra minutes. Instead he merely paused the television program and turning off the television. House continued to look pleadingly up at him, and Wilson was almost certain he saw House's bottom lip sticking out slightly.

_Oh my god_, Wilson thought, _I don't believe this_. "House, enough. Let's go."

"I will never forgive myself for leaving poor Candy alone in her time of need," House complained sarcastically.

Wilson ignored the comment and began mentally preparing himself for the next hour's discussion. He assisted House from the front room to the bedroom then got him settled, lying down beside him. Wilson wanted House to feel some control in the situation. "So there's a lot we have to talk about tonight. Where do you want to start?"

"I have a confession to make," House mumbled into his pillow.

"Yes?" Wilson murmured, tenderly feathering House's hair, expecting him to confess his alcohol and drug excursion.

"I really like your chicken with goo," he said with a smirk, causing Wilson to roll his eyes.

Wilson stopped himself from becoming angry at the joke, remembering that this was a hard thing for House to even think about, let alone do. "I was thinking about starting with the nightmares you've been having recently and discussing what they're all about."

House turned even further away from Wilson, rolling almost completely onto his stomach, "I dunno. They're just bad dreams."

"House, bad dreams don't cause you to almost have panic attacks. You wake up screaming about your father. Don't try to tell me that they're just bad dreams!" Wilson said, attempting to pry more out of House.

House looked more and more uncomfortable as his body curled in on itself defensively. "I have some dreams every one in a while about some stuff my dad did to me, and it gets pretty intense sometimes."

"Why don't you let me in on a couple of them so I can understand a little bit better?"

House began to tell Wilson about a few recurring scenes from his dreams and explained which were real and which were just threats from his father. Though Wilson knew of some of these events, most he had had no knowledge of. House told him that if his father was really angry at him, he would wait until House went to bed sneak in while his mom was watching TV and hit him in the stomach, chest, and back. His father would then warn him that if his mother ever found out, things would get a lot worse.

Wilson continued to rub House's back, listening without a word to what his friend had to say and swearing that he would dig John House up and kill him again for what he had done.

House was quiet for a long period while Wilson concentrated on comforting him. "Thank you. I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me that. I want us to work on you feeling safer, and then maybe the dreams will go away."

House didn't answer but continued to allow Wilson to stroke his back and hair. Wilson considered continuing the conversation but realized that House needed a break for tonight. Wilson helped House into a comfortable position, hugged him tightly, and, for the first time, gave him a light kiss on the temple before turning the lights off and leaving the room.

Two hours later, screams coming from the direction of House's bedroom woke Wilson with a start. He ran to the bedroom when he heard House yell, "I didn't tell, I didn't tell! No, Dad, _please_."

Wilson didn't grab House immediately, having learned from earlier experience that this often caused House to physically strike out; however, he was unsure of how to handle the situation as he had never before seen House this upset. Wilson attempted to calm him with soothing words, "House, it's me, Wilson. You're dad isn't here, and no one's going to hurt you. I promise."

House continued to shout until he became hoarse. "No! No, please, don't, Dad! I promise I didn't tell! I'll never tell."

Wilson threw himself on the bed and began softly reassuring House he was okay until he was half awake, then held him tightly. His friend was covered in sweat and shivered in his arms. House shimmied down to his regular position on Wilson's stomach, which Wilson surmised was House's way of controlling his situation.

"It's okay, buddy. I'm not leaving you. You don't have to worry about anyone hurting you as long as I'm here," Wilson said, rubbing House's back and stroking his thinning hair soothingly.

House remained tense for a long time and finally fell back asleep around four in the morning. Wilson sat with him for two more hours before adjusting House in bed, covering him up and then leaving the room.

During the next few days, Wilson was unable get House to talk about anything before bed, and House was more irritable and agitated than usual. Wilson ignored this, realizing that House was working through a lot of difficult memories and that he knew no other way to cope. There were nightmares of varying severity every night. House would accept affection without protest after these episodes but afterwards shunned Wilson at all costs. He would be sarcastic, stubborn, and whiny all day, demanding that Wilson do and fetch him everything he wanted. Wilson restricted him from the piano for a week, because he played and sang "Henry the Eighth I Am" forty-two times in a row because Wilson refused to order him take out pizza that night.

Wilson racked his brain trying to find something that would help House through this time and returned to his first comparison of House to a five year old.

_What do five year olds do during the day?_ Wilson asked himself.

He immediately felt foolish and reminded himself that House was far too old to play with toys but then realized House had an array of video games and other things that he would consider toys. Perhaps House needed more mature toys that kept that amazing mind of his busy and away from thoughts of his father. Wilson thought he might call Cuddy later that day and ask her to her sit with House while he did some shopping.

House was reclining on the couch watching his soaps when Cuddy arrived at the apartment. He immediately slung a sarcastic accusation at Wilson, "I thought you said none of my hooker friends could visit."

Wilson shot House a warning look. "Don't start. Nobody wants to hear it, House."

House somehow managed to look offended. "What if I want to hear it? How come my opinion doesn't matter?"

Cuddy arched her brow and told him, "I'm here to make sure you don't kill yourself while Wilson is gone. You have a habit of not remembering you're seriously ill."

"You two act as if I never went to medical school," House grumbled and trudged to his bedroom where Wilson assumed House would stay until he came home.

"Thanks, Lisa. I really appreciate this. I just don't want him alone right now," Wilson said gratefully.

"No problem. I hope you find something that works for him, but remember that part of his problem is how compulsive he gets about things," Cuddy warned.

"I know, but that will become a teachable moment. I'll get him these projects and then limit the time he is allowed to work on them, teaching him to better balance hi life," Wilson replied with conviction.

"OK, but just remember that I have tried to keep him under control for years, and I'm not sure you're going to keep him from what he wants," Lisa said warily.

**********************************************************************************

Wilson looked in every bookstore and hobby store in town in an attempt to find something that would interest his friend. By early evening he had found a large model of the car Steve McQueen had driven in _Bullet_ and a software program that medical students use to go through each system in the body and attempt to recognize different afflictions, allowing the user to give the patient different diseases and observe how they affected the patient. Wilson was about to give up hope of finding anything else worthwhile when he noticed something on one of the shelves near the exit of the final store: a set of different puzzle boxes that reminded Wilson of the ones found in the _Hell Raiser_ movies, though not quite so macabre. The projects offered different materials and claimed that the individual could create his own puzzle which could double as a work of art. The boxes were roughly 12"x 12" and contained beautifully colored materials; Wilson gathered up several of these.

Upon returning home, he found Cuddy attempting to coax House out of his room to take his medication.

"House, I'll give you a cookie if you stop acting like an ass and come take your medicine," she said sweetly to the closed door of House's bedroom. She backed away and shook her head at Wilson.

Wilson removed his coat and hung it in the hall closet as he called in an authoritative voice, "House, get out here and take your medicine right now. You're three hours late."

He was mildly surprised when House came out immediately, looking as though he had just been caught robbing a bank. Wilson had to duck his head to hide his grin from House.

After Cuddy had said her goodbyes and Wilson had started dinner, he told House he could look at the presents he had bought for him that afternoon.

"You went out specifically to buy stuff for me?" House asked skeptically.

Wilson rested his hand on House's shoulder as he leaned over to inspect the boxes spread across the table and explained, "You need something to occupy your time. This will help you cope with your problems and entertain you while you're off work."

"This doesn't take away from the birthday loot does it?" House questioned, worried he would have fewer presents later on.

Wilson snorted. "No, your birthday gifts are safe. This is just to help you through the day."

House looked through the different presents, pleased with each, and studied the puzzle boxes intently. There was a contest on the side offering money to anyone who could design the most complicated box. The prospect of a prize sparked House's interest, and he began to tear open one of the packages before Wilson stopped him.

"Whoa, buddy. The rules for this are two hours a day and no more. You're going to learn to balance your life."

Wilson took the package from House and placed it and the rest back in the bag.

"I haven't had my two hours yet today," House countered.

Wilson pointed toward the table and that announced it was meal time and that he could have his two hours of free time afterwards. Wilson pointed out the other things House could do during the next day such as publishing a medical article, piano, video games, reading, playing with his computer software, and, of course his puzzle, boxes. He also reminded House that he should take naps and eat as much as possible as well.

"I don't see why you care what I do during the day. You have work to do, and you don't pay much attention to me anyway," House complained.

"Well, for the last couple of days I have had no choice but to pay attention to you, and it's not that I don't care, it's that you need to be able to entertain yourself," Wilson explained in a gentle tone.

House rose and headed toward the dinner table, grumbling under his breath about gulags and overseers before sitting down and beginning dinner. Wilson ignored this and settled down across from him. House was noticeably more relaxed than he had been in days and obviously interested in the "toys" Wilson had procured for him. Wilson was pleased with himself and hoped that the new schedule would help stabilize House's day and make him feel safer in this environment.

Immediately after dinner, House tore into the puzzle box, and Wilson practically had to pry him away for bed. "Wilson, that's not fair. You buy me stuff and then say I can't mess with it," House said indignantly.

"House, I didn't say you couldn't touch it. There's just no time tonight. You can play with it for two hours tomorrow." Wilson, frustrated with House's lack of patience, sighed.

Wilson finally got House to bed, and, though he refused to talk, he lay on his stomach and allowed Wilson to rub his back in silence.

The next few days Wilson referred to personally as "The Battle of the Box." House continually attempted to sneak more than two hours working on the box, and every time Wilson chastised him and removed time from the next day. House would instead attempt to work the schematics on paper or the computer until Wilson was forced to ban these as well. Eventually, with a lot of patience on Wilson's part, things calmed down. House was still obsessed with the puzzle box but was able to keep his mind occupied with other things in the apartment.

Peace ensued for the time being in House and Wilson's world.

**********************************************************************************

Thank you DaZebras for putting everything on hold and betaing my story despite being incredibly busy and stressed. I seriously can tell you that this story wouldn't be readable without the editing I get and attention to detail.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine----- Crack

Peace may have ensued, but life did go on, and it wasn't all wine and roses for the two of them.

"_Willlssson_," House shouted rooting around the apartment for his Game Boy.

Wilson was exhausted; he had only gotten about three hours of sleep after trying to catch up on all the work he had missed while House was in the hospital. Wilson cracked open one eye and growled in House's direction, "You know where I am, and you know I'm asleep. Now shut it."

"You never help me," House whined.

Wilson did not reply to this comment at first, but the longer he laid there pondering it the more he became enraged. He swung his feet to the floor, stood, and marched towards the end of the hallway. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

Wilson glared down the hall but did not move when he heard a quiet voice call, "You never want to do anything anymore. You just order me around. I'm sorry, okay? I just wanted you to help me."

Wilson tried to think of how to reply. He was furious with House. How dare he have the audacity to say that Wilson didn't do anything for him! Then he reminded himself of his vow to think of House as a five-year old. "I'll help you find your Game Boy later. Why don't you come out explain to me why you think I don't want to do anything with you anymore?"

House did not emerge, and Wilson could have heard a pin drop in the resulting silence. Eventually a quiet "isokay" floated down the hallway.

"I don't think it's okay if that's how you feel." Wilson took a few steps toward the bedroom. "C'mon, buddy. Just talk to me about what's going on with you."

He found House standing close to the door, morosely refusing to look him in the eyes "I said it's okay. I don't need to talk to you about it."

Wilson moved to stand in front of him, hands resting solidly on his hips. He knew House would not be able to explain how he felt but wanted House to feel that he could.

"House, have you been feeling a little lonely lately?"

House didn't answer. Instead he continued to look at the floor as though memorizing something only he could see.

"How about you and I take some time off this week and do something together, okay?" Wilson offered.

"You don't really want to," he said petulantly.

"What makes you think I don't want to?" Wilson questioned, edging closer to House and resting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Uncomfortable with the intimacy, House slipped out of the bedroom "Because I can tell you would rather be whoring around New Jersey with one of your girlfriends than do anything we used to do for fun."

"House," Wilson said, exasperated, "you know I still like to do all the stuff we used to. But you're still weak, and I have to work, or I'll lose my job. Is this because I told you to entertain yourself?"

"Who cares? I'm hungry," House retorted.

Wilson thought for a few moments about how to reply but decided to wait until later to approach House.

The day passed slowly. House brooded and sulked, barely saying a word even when Wilson was certain he would make a sarcastic comment.

Evening arrived, and Wilson lay next to House on the bed. At once, House rolled on his stomach. "Not talking about it."

Wilson grinned as he rubbed House's shoulders. "I didn't expect you to. Don't worry. I'm going to do all the talking tonight."

"Aw, man. I have to listen to friggin' psychobabble stuff to get to bed? Come on, Wilson. Give me a damn break."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "Stop bitching and start listening. Got it?"

House relaxed with the knowledge that he would not have to contribute to the conversation and turned his head away from Wilson in effort to find a more comfortable position on his pillow.

"House, I know our relationship has changed a lot, and you have had a lot of changes to adjust to lately, what with being home-bound and sick and all, but I still enjoy bowling, poker, and other stuff we used to do together." Wilson paused for a moment. "I promise we'll get back to it as soon as you feel better, but in the meantime we can figure out some other things to do."

Wilson watched House squirm under his gaze and threaded his fingers through his friend'shair. "Why don't you let me in on some stuff you want to do?"

House rose up on his elbow and all but shouted, "Why don't you offer once in a while, and maybe I'd feel like you wanted to be around me?"

Wilson realized suddenly what he had been doing and immediately cursed himself for it. In the process of making House his "kid," he had isolated him from his only friend and made him feel like he was a burden. Wilson had made House feel as though he were a chore.

"Aw, Buddy. I'm sorry. I should've seen how you were feeling," Wilson apologized, rubbing House's neck.

House refused to speak or meet Wilson's eyes.

"I promise I'll do better, and listen, it will be back to business as usual once you get better. I'll move out, and you and I can do pizza and a movie or go to Atlantic City or whatever else you want," Wilson suggested.

House tensed visibly, and his facial expression became stony.

Wilson continued, "Once I know you're going to be okay by yourself, it'll all be back to normal. But right now I we still need to work through some the issues you have with your father."

House looked puzzled and drew his arms into his torso, tucking his hands beneath his chin. "You're gonna leave?"

"Yeah," Wilson said. "As soon as I know you're okay."

"When's that?" House questioned.

Wilson eyed House oddly. "I don't know, but when you're ready, I'll move out."

House was silent, and Wilson was unsure if he was relaxed or simply brooding. He did know that the conversation was over. "Tomorrow we'll do something together and I promise I will start thinking about how you feel about things like this. I'm sorry I hurt you."

House didn't answer, and Wilson didn't expect him to. There was no nightmare that night, and younger man hoped he and House had passed by a major hurdle.

The next day, Wilson woke before House and busied himself with getting paperwork ready for Dawn, an oncology nurse who had offered to drop by so Wilson didn't have to leave the house. She had agreed to bring some IV bags for House as well.

Wilson opened the door and let Dawn in and was soon flirting with her as he usually did when at work. She returned his minimal advances, and they began talking over a cup of coffee Wilson had offered.

Wilson was in mid-sentence with in his conversation with Dawn when he heard a familiar voice ask from behind, "What the hell are you doing here?"

He turned to see House glaring at Dawn half-awake and still in his sleep pants.

"I'm sorry if I woke—" Dawn started, but House interrupted her.

"I didn't say you woke me. I asked what hell you're doing in my house, bitch," House sputtered.

Wilson sprung from the couch, glaring sternly at House. "House, what are you doing? She just came over to get some paperwork and deliver some IV bags for you. Why are you acting like this?"

"Listen, you want to bang her, get a hotel room. Don't use my apartment for your party pad," House said flatly then pointed at Dawn and gestured at the door with his thumb.

Dawn rose quickly, grabbed her purse, and headed for the door with tears in her eye. Wilson attempted to apologize as she breezed past, but she was gone in seconds.

Wilson was furious. Without thinking he grabbed House's bicep and shook him forcefully.

"That was totally unnecessary, and you owe her an apology," Wilson hissed between clenched teeth.

House shook off Wilson's hold. "I don't have to sit here and watch you and your girlfriends play around in my living room. We have stuff to do, and she wasn't invited."

The younger man stopped where he was as House stalked toward the kitchen, and he replayed the comment House had just made about the two of them having stuff to do. Wilson noted that House was always jealous of anyone that separated him from Wilson. However, he had never been this vicious without finding out what the person was to Wilson. Wilson needed more information before he could talk to House about this.

The rest of the day was miserable for the both of them. House was angry, sarcastic, and caustic and yelled constantly. When Wilson attempted to enforce the two hour limit on his hobbies, House threw the puzzle box he had completed thus far across the room, smashing it to pieces. Wilson followed him into the bedroom and ordered him to lie down and rest in a none too kind manner.

"My damn leg hurts. I want something for it," House complained.

Wilson attempted to placate House by promising that he would give him a nerve injection in a moment but first needed him to relax when House rose from the bed and headed toward the living room.

''Where are you going, House?"

"I told you my leg hurts, and I'm getting something for it _now_!" House bellowed.

Wilson traced House's line of sight and noticed a lock box on top of a book case. He could immediately guess what that box contained. "You are not taking morphine, House"

"The hell I'm not!" House shouted defiantly.

Wilson grabbed House's forearm to pull him back and House turned and hit Wilson in the eye then slugged him in the stomach. Wilson reeled and nearly lost his consciousness and his lunch. Wilson caught himself against the wall before the onset of dizziness caused him to fall to the floor. Determined to stop his out of control friend from self destructing, he launched himself at House and wrapped him in a bear hug, pinning his arms to his torso.

But even with his second bout of illness, House had regained much of his strength during the last few months. House continued toward the bookshelf, essentially dragging Wilson down the hall, and Wilson was forced to throw House down to the ground in order to halt his trek.

"Stop and listen to me, buddy. C'mon," Wilson begged. "I know it hurts, but I'll give you a nerve block to make it more manageable. The morphine will hurt your liver again."

"What the hell do you care about my liver or anything else?" House hissed. "You've got your precious girlfriend to run to once you're done playing house and abandon me."

Wilson did a double—no triple—take at that comment. The last day came back to him in a rush, and the comments House had made about leaving suddenly made sense. House was a needy man and was afraid of being abandoned.

House continued to struggle, hitting Wilson with his cane in several places. Wilson had no idea how to handle this. He couldn't just let House beat him to death, but he didn't want House to get to the damn morphine either.

He still wasn't sure what to do when..... _CRACK! It suddenly went dark._

_DaZebra has once again saved my fic from being trash. I am eternally grateful. I know that this fic is not how the regular House would act but that is whats fun about imagination. _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

End of Chapter 9 House's POV

_He's acting like a jerk, just like he_ _has been all day long, and_ _then he tells me to lie down. My leg hurts, and he has taken me away from my Vicodin. He never asks me how I feel. I've had it with him; I'm going to get my morphine._

_He __takes_ _off after me__, shouting that_ _I wasn't using the damn morphine__, that_ _I was __going to wait_ _for him to decide to give me a nerve block._

_So what does my father figure do? He grabs a hold of me, further putting me in pain. __I've_ _had enough of this guy. I_ _decide to show __him how it feels to be me__, so_ _I hit him. I hit him __as __hard __as I can everywhere I can reach_ _He isn't going to keep telling me what to do, __not when_ _he's leaving me anyway. I saw the way he looked at that girl today. He can't wait to move in with her just like he did_ _with_ _Amber. __T__hen where is our little arrangement going to be?_

_He continues to hurt my leg __by __pulling me down, so I hit him a couple times with my cane…. __Okay,_ _I hit him __more than __a couple of times and then…_

Crack…

Wilson, Wilson.... Oh, God.

_I didn't really mean to hurt him. I just was in pain. Damn it, Wilson. Why do you always have to make me feel guilty about stuff? I check out his pupils and his breathing, and he looks __too __pale. __He_ _is laying in the living room on his back, and I try as hard as I can to turn him on his side in case he vomits. My leg throbs, and it feels like there is an ice pick being driven up my thigh, but I __have to_ _take care of him. I air up his mattress, because I can't get him up onto to the bed or the couch. I pull him as quickly as possible onto it and __check_ _his vitals __again__. __Then __I __sit_ _on the floor __and wait_ _for him to wake up._

**********************************************************************************

Wilson felt like a MAC truck had hit him and fought the urge to vomit. He could barely see when he blinked open his eyes. The sun light streaming into the apartment through the open blinds felt like a hot knife in his pupils. When he finally could stand to open his eyes, he was met with a surprising and odd sight. On the floor sitting looking up at him with a forlorn look was Greg House.

"I think you have a slight concussion," he said sheepishly.

"You hit me with a cane. That might be why," Wilson groaned as his head throbbed in pain.

House looked as though he were genuinely hurt by the comment. "I...was really mad, and I ...guess I didn't think."

Wilson was going to deliver a stinging retort, but the odd look on House's face stopped him in his tracks. The sudden wave of nausea that threatened to drown didn't help. "I think I need to talk about it later, bud, but right now I feel like I'm gonna throw up."

The use of the familiar nickname seemed to relieve House momentarily, and he continued to monitor Wilson the rest of the day, watching his respiration and waking him up every so often as is customary with concussion patients. Wilson also noted that there was no talk of morphine, Vicodin, or a nerve block during that time, despite the fact that House had to be in agony.

Toward the end of the day, when Wilson felt he could sit up without puking his guts out, he looked over at House, who sat shaking and pale on the floor beside the blow-up mattress. "Hey, buddy. Let's get something for the pain. You're not looking so good."

House gave Wilson an inquisitive look. "I bash you're freaking brains in with a cane, and you're concerned with my pain level? You're an idiot."

"Gee, House. Is that your special way of saying thank you?" Wilson remarked sarcastically.

"House, just because we had a bad fight doesn't mean I want you in agony. Besides, you didn't leave me or take the morphine. You took care of me." Wilson replied concerned.

"I just didn't want your brains getting on my floor," House replied quietly, looking at his lap. "I won't get my deposit back."

Wilson gave him half smile. "No brains as far as I can see. Now if you can use that chair to stand up, you can go get the stuff for the nerve block, so at least you can be out of pain."

Once again, Wilson saw a look of pain cross House's face. Wilson knew House was reacting to his internal feelings like a small child, lashing out and letting it be known he was hurting through violence. However, House was over six feet tall and almost two hundred pounds, and his tantrums ended quite differently than a toddlers. It was an encouraging sight to see that House stayed with him, rather than call an ambulance or Cuddy and then take the morphine anyway.

Wilson decided he needed to investigate the reason behind House's outburst. However, at the present he was still sick, and House needed a nerve block and some rest. The discussion would have to wait until tomorrow. House returned with the supplies, and Wilson gave him the nerve block, careful to be as gentle and calm as possible, telling him everything could wait until the next day. House looked skeptical and worried. Wilson debated just dealing with the problem immediately but simply didn't have the energy.

Wilson woke without a headache, but a glance in the mirror revealed a man that looked like he'd been mugged. House was still asleep, which Wilson attributed to the exhausting pain he'd been in the day before. He wasn't entirely sure how to handle the situation, but he knew the discussion couldn't wait until House went to bed. Wilson decided to make breakfast for the both of them and then spring the talk on him.

Wilson quickly made breakfast and woke House gently. "House, I know you're awake. I'm not leaving until you get up."

"Okay, but my latest wet dream curses your name," House retorted, clambering out of bed.

They ate in silence. House rarely glanced up at Wilson, shying away from the sight of his bruises. Wilson informed House that they would talk about the previous day after breakfast and asked House to clean up the mess he made before hand.

"I thought we waited until nine o'clock to talk about this kind of stuff, and I don't have to talk if I don't want to," House whined.

"Not this time, House. This is too important. Yesterday was complete chaos," Wilson reasoned, trying to catch House's eye.

"I know. I just hate this stuff. It's like a prostate exam: you know you have to do it, but you never want to see the doctor again afterwards," House explained, studiously avoiding Wilson's gaze.

"Okay. Sit," Wilson guided House to the couch and sat to the right of him. "Yesterday, I got the idea that you felt that I was going to leave you. Is that right?"

"Wilson, you told me yourself that you would leave me."

"I didn't explain it correctly. I should have sat down with you and talked about this a long time ago." Wilson looked guilty, his shamed smile barely managing to turn up the corners of his mouth. "I will never abandon you, House, but eventually, when we both think you're ready, I will move out" House began to speak but Wilson cut him off with a raised hand. "I will always be in your life and carry the feelings we develop in this relationship. It's not going to just end, but you're not a child, and I can't treat you like one forever."

"Wilson, I don't understand. First you want me to depend on you, and then you tell me I can't expect to depend on you forever like this was my idea in the first place," House said defensively.

"No," Wilson sighed in exasperation. "What I'm trying to say is this was my fault, because I didn't take the time to talk to you about how this was going to play out, and so when I said I would eventually leave, you felt betrayed and abandoned."

"How do you know how I felt?" House countered

"Well, if I'm wrong, feel free to correct me."

"I don't know," House said, looking away again. "I just was really angry at you."

"What made you angry?" Wilson questioned.

"I...I haven't really thought about it," House admitted. "I know that I felt like you weren't listening and that you didn't care about how I felt."

"What made you feel like that?" Wilson asked, lowering his voice in what he hoped was a placating manner.

"I told you I don't know," snapped House. "You looked at that Dawn girl like your eyes were popping out of your head, and it pissed me off. And then you said you were leaving when I got better when you weren't before I got sick."

"So you thought Dawn was going to replace you? That I was getting sick of being around you and was regretting my decision to care for you, and therefore I was going to abandon you?" Wilson said calmly.

"No," House denied. "You make me sound like a girl."

"Actually, House, those are normal feelings. You just intellectualize everything and forget to feel," Wilson explained.

"You read too much into it, Wilson. People are greedy and self-serving, and I'm no

different."

"House, if you were greedy and self-serving why did you stay with me and help when I was knocked out rather than taking the morphine? I know you would have a few months ago."

"I knocked your head into next week. I was afraid I killed you and would have to play 'don't pick up the soap' at Riker's Island for the next decade," House said, doing his best to look unaffected by Wilson's simple praise.

"House, you're a doctor. You knew soon after you checked me out that I was fine, and yet you stayed with me. Don't tell me that you stayed with me all day without pain meds because of a legal obligation."

House shrugged noncommittally.

"If you want to believe that everyone in the world is as much of a bleeding heart as you, go right ahead, but I'm admitting that I am not a sucker" House said, ending in an imitation of Richard Nixon.

Wilson struggled not to laugh. "You just don't want to admit that you care about anyone but yourself. You think that way no one can hurt you, and _that_ is exactly why we are doing this in the first place."

"I didn't know oncology specialists had to be head shrinks as well, or I would have taken you on tour so you could have told everyone at the county fair how they felt and earned some cash."

"Come on, House, you only react this way when something really upsets you. I want you to learn how to trust at least me and maybe other people someday," Wilson pleaded.

"I just had a bad day. My leg hurt, and you didn't care," House protested.

"What made you think that I didn't care?" Wilson asked, wanting House to elaborate.

"You just didn't. I mean, you told me to lie down and shut up."

"You had a temper tantrum. You were throwing things across the room!" Wilson gaped at House, amazed he didn't understand the situation. "I wanted us both to take a break so we could talk calmly. I would never have kept that nerve block away from you. I know you were in a lot of pain."

"If you knew it was bad, then how come you told me to lie down and wait for it?" House demanded angrily. "If you knew it hurt, then you should have done it quickly."

"As I remember, I no sooner told you to lie down than you were up heading toward the morphine," Wilson countered.

"I was in_pain,_Wilson. I would hope that now you know what that feels like," House said with a self-satisfied smirk.

Wilson paused and studied House carefully. "Is that what you wanted?"

"I didn't want to hurt you, but now you know how I feel," House said, staring at the floor.

Wilson automatically knew that this was exactly what House had intended; however, he was sure House hadn't pre-planned this. He was upset and lashed out. Wilson decided to beat House at his own game. House wanted him to get angry and act like everyone else in his life who he alienated, but Wilson was going to prove him wrong. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. I think from now on you need to start talking at night."

House looked as though he had been punched in the stomach but nodded reluctantly.

Wilson decided that they needed to lighten the mood and suggested they do something together during the day. House was visibly intrigued by the prospect of a project with his friend. Wilson brought out another box kit and suggested that they work on this, as well as writing an article together, or playing video games.

"Can we do something new every day and maybe _get out of the house_ once an awhile?" House asked.

"Sure. But how about today we just take it easy and watch T.V.? Maybe talk some more?" Wilson offered.

"Fine, but I have to think about what to do tomorrow," House said. "I have a lot of ideas"

Wilson was immediately worried by the mischievous look on House's face.

"Why is it that I think your ideas should worry me?" Wilson questioned, still trying to lock eyes with House.

"Worry? Why worry, Wilson? I mean, how much trouble can a cripple get you into?" House said innocently, batting his eyes like an angelic child.

"House, about yesterday—"

"I thought we just went through that. I'm sorry, alright?" House said, exasperated.

"No, we hardly even touched on it, but we will," Wilson put a reassuring hand on House's shoulder.

"Listen, I know you're not used to this, but no hitting in this house," Wilson said softly. "I won't ever hit you, and you don't hit me. That's not how people that care about each other act."

"I told you. I just got mad," House said sullenly.

"Which is why I'm not going to give you any consequences this time. I know I was partially to blame by not explaining anything to you," Wilson reiterated. "I promise not to hurt you, and you promise not to hurt me.

Deal?"

"So I get consequences if I hit you? That's fair," House scoffed.

"Do you really think it was okay to knock me out with your cane?"

"No, I guess your right. But I'm not standing in the damn corner."

"Agreed. That's just creepy," Wilson said sarcastically

Thank you DaZebra's again for working double hard on this installment because I didn't proof read it like I needed to. DaZebra had an excellent story called House's Journal that you might want to check out. This is not a set up for House to hit Wilson again because I think that is to cliché and obvious. Also, I realize that House says Oh God even though he is an athiest; However in the episode in which he gets shot he says this when he cuts the guy up with the machine in the Hallucination.


End file.
